<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lullaby by minikawa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892069">Lullaby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikawa/pseuds/minikawa'>minikawa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Our Song [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Narcos (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lullabies, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles, fellas we are soft tonight, i love writing about steve being a comforting and reassuring boyfriend ok, this is exactly what it says on the tin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:53:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikawa/pseuds/minikawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve awoke to the sound of someone calling his name. It started out soft and mumbled, muffled against a pillow. He thought he had imagined it, but before he could return to sleep the sound came again, this time in a soft, quivering whimper. </p>
<p>“S-Steve…”</p>
<p>Steve rolled over to find Javier next to him, curled up on his side. He was shivering, despite the blankets that draped over his form. He was muttering something in incoherent Spanish that was much too soft and muffled for Steve to make out. But Steve didn’t need to understand the words to hear the trembling in his voice. </p>
<p>Steve was all too familiar with nightmares.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Murphy/Javier Peña</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Our Song [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lullaby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello my friends! pls have some more comfort fluff in these trying times &lt;33</p>
<p>this one was inspired by the song <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rTJjtSP-ORc&amp;ab_channel=Lindea">Isabella's Lullaby</a> from The Promised Neverland OST! Please feel free to give it a listen while reading for extra feels! ^_^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Steve awoke to the sound of someone calling his name. It started out soft and mumbled, muffled against a pillow. He thought he had imagined it, but before he could return to sleep the sound came again, this time in a soft, quivering whimper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-Steve…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve rolled over to find Javier next to him, curled up on his side. He was shivering, despite the blankets that draped over his form. He was muttering something in incoherent Spanish that was much too soft and muffled for Steve to make out. But Steve didn’t need to understand the words to hear the trembling in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve was all too familiar with nightmares. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Javi,” he called his partner’s name softly, gently shaking Javier’s shoulder. Javier twitched at the touch and continued shivering. “Javi, it’s okay...wake up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Javier flinched, his breath coming in short, shallow gasps. This wasn’t the first time Steve had witnessed his partner in the midst of a bad dream. It broke Steve’s heart every time to see his strong, brave beloved so afraid, so vulnerable. Steve would risk anything and everything to protect Javier, but he felt helpless against the nightmares that he couldn’t see. Javier kept calling Steve’s name in his sleep, and Steve wondered what Javi was seeing in the darkest depths of his mind. The way Javier called his name reminded him of his own nightmares, of the nights plagued with visions of his partner bloodied and lifeless on the ground, of the nights crying out Javier’s name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jav, please wake up,” he pleaded quietly, running his hand through his partner’s hair. “I’m here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Javier awoke with a gasp, eyelids flinging open. Panting hard, he instinctively reached a trembling hand toward Steve’s direction. Without a second thought, Steve took his hand in his own and brought it to his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, baby, it’s okay,” he murmured gentle reassurances as he placed tender kisses on each of Javier’s fingertips. “You’re safe now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a few moments for Javier’s heavy and frantic breathing to slow to a more natural pace. His eyes darted around in the dark room, scanning for danger around them. They only stopped when they met Steve’s worried gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome back, sleeping beauty,” Steve said with a crooked smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Javier stared at him, the recognition slowly returning in his eyes. His shoulders slumped with relief. He averted his gaze, sighing heavily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he muttered in a near whisper. “I woke you up, didn’t I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve shook his head. “Hey, don’t worry about me. You okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Javier was silent. A few years ago, he would have lied and said he was fine, carrying on as he masked his own fears. But Steve knew him better than that now. Without a word, Javier moved himself closer to Steve, tucking his head just under Steve’s chin as he rested his cheek onto Steve’s chest, close to his heartbeat. Steve sighed, in turn cocooning Javier into his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re safe now, mi amor,” he said softly, pressing a kiss into Javier’s tousled hair. “Do you wanna talk about it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve could hear Javier take a deep, shuddering breath. “Do you...do you remember the time you got abducted by the Cali cartel?” he said, his voice slightly muffled against Steve’s chest. Steve shuddered at the memory. He came out unscathed, but it certainly wasn’t the most fun time in his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It happened again...in my dream, I mean,” Javier continued. “And it was all because of my stupid mistakes. I kept screaming your name to find you, and then…” his voice hitched, and his trembling returned. “Then I found you...dead...a-and it was all my fault…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve felt his heart drop to his stomach. But it wasn’t the fact that he died in Javier’s dream that pained him. He instinctively tightened his embrace around Javier, nuzzling into his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it isn’t your fault, mi amor,” he crooned. “‘Cuz I’m right here, </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And I wouldn’t be here if it hadn’t been for all the times you saved my sorry ass, wouldn’t I?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Javier didn’t respond. He simply curled in closer to Steve’s chest, clutching desperately onto his shirt. They laid like this in silence, as Steve rubbed soothing circles into Javier’s back. Every now and then he would press soft kisses onto the top of his head or by his temples, silent reassurances that he was still here alive and well, that they were safe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Javier finally broke the silence after a few long minutes. “Steve?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Can you sing to me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve blinked in surprise. “Sing? Like, a lullaby or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Javier’s voice was small and shy. “I just need to hear your voice. Please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve paused for a minute. Not out of hesitation—he would gladly throw himself into the fire if Javier asked him to—but because he couldn’t think of a lullaby to save his life. It had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>many </span>
  </em>
  <span>decades since his parents last sung to him before he went to sleep. He couldn’t even remember the words to any of those songs! The closest thing he could remember was back when Connie and Olivia were still here in Colombia. He remembered hearing Connie crooning softly to the baby one morning before he left for work…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t quite remember the words, but the tune came to him clear as crystal. Clearing his throat, he began to hum the sweet melody, his voice soft and deep. The melody was slow and dreamy, lilting softly within the darkness that enveloped them both. His voice overflowed with more love than any word can express. He felt Javier relax in his arms, nuzzling further into his embrace as Steve swayed them ever so gently. As Steve continued to hum, Javier’s trembling gradually began to subside. Javier yawned, eyes fluttering closed as he was lulled back to sleep with Steve’s song. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even when Javier had finally drifted off to sleep, Steve continued to hum. He hoped that Javier could still hear him even in his dreams, and that his voice could chase all his nightmares away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed, my friends!! Please let me know what you think!!</p>
<p>Also, I had an idea for a SUPER ANGSTY version of this story...do you guys wanna see the super angsty version?? Please let me know! :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>